Young Justice's Holidays
by lil'hawkeye3
Summary: What happens with the Young Justice team on different holidays throughout the year? Very random, not updated on a schedule
1. January 1st: New Year's Day

**Hello inhabitants of Earth! Just thought of this while thinking about holidays for no particular reason. This is just a collection of stories from the Young Justice team on holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Universe or Young Justice**

* * *

**New Year's Day**

"_Recognized: Batman-02, Flash-04, Green Lantern-05, Black Canary-13, Green Arrow-08,"_ the computer announced as the five Leaguers entered Mount Justice. Red Tornado had sent out an urgent message to the Watchtower, and they had been there to receive it.

"What's wrong, Red... oh," Black Canary's question died in her throat as they saw the scene that met them.

Apparently, the Team had had some 'fun' during the night. The tv was on, streaming Superboy's favorite black fuzz. The said half-Kryptonian was partially on the couch, which happened to be on its side. Streamers were stuck in crevices on the walls, while confetti covered the floor. Wally and Artemis were lying on the carpet, Artemis with her head on Wally's chest, and both with their arms around each other. Rocket was propped up next to the doorway that led to the kitchen with whipped cream in her hair.

Flash's mouth dropped open in shock before it turned into a huge grin. A blur of red was seen before he zoomed back into the room holding a camera. Hal Jordan was snickering into his hand as Black Canary stormed into the next room to check the damage.

The kitchen wasn't much better. M'gann was curled in a ball on the island, two burned cookies in one hand and a bottle of sparkling cider in another. Zatanna was sitting on the counter while Robin wrapped up her ankle. She had purple and pink striped hair while Robin had sparkles all over his civilian clothes. Red Arrow and Kaldur were on the other side of the room, both standing on chairs as they attempted to free Red Tornado from where he was stuck to the ceiling.

"I- can't believe- you got- Red stuck up here," Roy growled between each arrow he shot.

"It was not me, my friend," Kaldur replied. He paused for a moment to glance at Robin and Zatanna.

"I _said_ I was sorry," Zatanna said. "I missed Wally and hit Red."

Robin sighed. "I just hope we can clean this all up before Bats and-" he stopped short once he looked up, catching sight of the five Leaguers.

Roy turned to look at Robin. "Why'd you stop- oh crap."

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" Black Canary asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the awake heroes. The four shared a look before Roy jumped off his chair, picked up Zatanna and bolted out of the room, Robin and Kaldur on his tail.

Green Arrow came up behind Dinah. "Can't wait to see what they do the rest of the year." Black Canary and Batman both glared at him.


	2. January 3rd: Humiliation Day

**January 3rd- Humiliation Day**

"Humiliation Day? Is that even a thing?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Wally.

M'gann smiled. "Yes it is! He's not lying."

Rocket laughed. "How about we have a competition then? The person who find the most humiliating thing about someone else wins." Everyone else nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. Meet back here in 30 minutes," Artemis said, which sent everyone except Robin running from the room. He just cackled before pulling out his laptop.

"I win," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Artemis!" She turned her head as she heard someone whisper her name and found Zatanna running towards her. "Do you know where Robin keeps his stuff?"

She tipped her head, wondering the same thing. "I... don't know." Zatanna sighed before running in the opposite direction. The archer shrugged before entering a code on the panel for the door in front of her and disappearing inside.

Wally's room had all sorts of things. There was a poster of Flash on one wall and a collage of pictures of the Team on another. Artemis grinned; she knew exactly what she was looking for.

She reached under the speedster's bed and pulled out a box. Rummaging around inside, she found what she had been looking for: Wally's photo book.

"He'll kill me but it'll be worth it."

* * *

M'gann checked the bedroom to make sure no one else was in there before she solidified herself and landed softly on the floor. She ran to one corner of the room and picked up a basket full of clothing shreds with a list on top of it. M'gann giggled.

* * *

"Okay Wally, think," the speedster said as he raced around his trophy room. "Where did you put it?" In his frantic 'pacing,' he tripped and knocked into one of the shelves, sending a backpack tumbling off of it. A picture fell out. As Wally picked it up, a grin spread across his face and he ran out of the room.

* * *

Once the time limit was up, the team sat in a circle in front of the television. Turns out that Kaldur and Conner hadn't even tried to participate and had gone off to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Zatanna and Rocket had given up halfway through and now sat contentedly with their own mugs of hot coco.

M'gann pushed the basket she had brought forward. "It's not really humiliating, but it's kind of funny. This is a list of the shirts Conner's destroyed and the remains of some."

Raquel snatched the list from the top of the pile and laughed. "23 shirts? Seriously?"

Conner shrugged indifferently as everyone laughed.

Artemis held up Wally's photo book. "This might be a little better."

The speedster's jaw dropped open. "How- where- when- how-" he stuttered as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Nicked it from under your bed."

"How'd you get in there?!"

"Robin told me your code."

Wally glared at Robin, who shrugged sheepishly. "Now I'm really glad I have this picture of Robin."

The photo Wally had was of Dick Grayson, Bette Kane, and Barbara Gordon. Dick's face had a mask unceremoniously drawn on it so it looked like Robin instead. He was in between both girls as they kissed his cheeks.

Robin's face turned red as everybody laughed, except for Zatanna. "When was this taken?" she growled in a steely calm voice.

"That was last year," Robin admitted, somewhat calming the angry magician before using his bat glare on Wally. "My turn." Robin hit a few buttons on his holographic wrist watch computer, causing the TV screen to go to black fizz before a slideshow started. The pictures that flashed on it were all from their New Year's party a few nights before.

The first picture was of Superboy lying half on the flipped couch. Then there was Rocket sleeping in the corner, Zatanna with her colored hair, M'gann sleeping on the island with her cookies and sparkling cider and Kaldur and Red Arrow attempting to unstick Red Tornado. The last picture was of Wally and Artemis asleep on the floor together, with the caption _'Young Love.'_

Everyone was silent for a moment before they burst out laughing, even the generally stoic Kaldur and Conner. The only ones who stayed silent were the speedster and female archer, who both jumped up and glared at Robin.

"Why you little..." Wally had started to hiss through gritted teeth before Robin disappeared. Artemis sighed before sitting down again, knowing there was no use to try and catch the bird.

"Robin- 1, Wally- 0!" Robin announced from his perch. Wally plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath as the sneaky bird's cackle drifted down from above him.


	3. January 21st: National Hugging Day

**January 21st- National Hugging Day**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, Kaldur, Rocket, and Robin were in the training room when Artemis' shout was heard. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Robin, who just smirked.

"So this is what he was talking about," Robin mused, twirling his staff over his head.

Zatanna crossed her arms. "Who was talking about what now?" Robin just pointed at the door as their missing teammates burst in. Wally was chasing Artemis, his arms spread wide and a grin plastered on his face. He skidded to a stop as Artemis ducked behind Superboy.

"What is going on?" Kaldur glanced at Wally using his steely clam voice.

"He was trying to hug me!" Artemis shouted, loading an arrow into her bow and aiming it at the speedster.

Wally rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Well duh. It's National Hugging Day!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS-"

"SHUT UP!" Rocket shouted, encasing both in a force field. "Robin, is it a real holiday or not?"

Robin smirked. "Oh it's real, alright. Which means Wally gets to hug Artemis." Artemis' eyes widened.

"Robin! I thought we were friends!"

M'gann laughed. "You'll be okay, Artemis. Happy Hug Day!" the Martian squealed as she launched herself at Conner, accidentally knocking them both to the ground.

Conner let out something between a groan and a laugh. "I did not see that one coming."

The archer sighed, resigning her self to her fate. "Fine, but only a quick- AH!" Her words turned into a yelp as Wally gave her a rib-crushing embrace. "Room... turning... dark..." she said before he released her suddenly.

"Oops," he said, red faced. The others just rolled their eyes at his antics.


	4. February 14th: Valentine's Day

**February 14th: Valentine's Day**

"Wally. Wally! WALLY!" Artemis shook her boyfriend's shoulder several times, trying to get him to wake up. On the third attempt, she lost her patience and shouted, causing Kid Flash to bolt upright on the couch in Mount Justice.

"Who what where- oh, hi Arty," he mumbled, rubbing his bleary eyes, only to be tackled in with a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Artemis said, an evident smile in her voice. Wally's eyes widened in horror, but he wasn't able to hide his expression quickly enough. Artemis raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No! How could I forget about our first Valentine's Day?" Wally jumped off the couch, kissed Artemis on the cheek, and ran towards the Zeta-Tube, pausing before he stepped in. "I just left the stuff at my house."

_Recognized: Kid Flash- B03._ Artemis smiled and shook her head slightly. Leave it to Wally West to forget Valentin's Day.

* * *

M'gann woke up that morning to a wonderful smell. Opening her eyes, she quickly caught focus on a bouquet of flowers that were laying on the bedside table next to her. She picked them up, tenderly tracing the surface of the rose petals before she realized a note had been lying next to them.

_Happy Valentine's Day, M'gann_

_Love Conner_

M'gann sighed happily before floating off to the kitchen, holding her flowers close to her heart.

* * *

"Rise and shine, flower," Zatanna was greeted as she walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, Robin was seated on the counter, watching her closely from behind his dark shades.

"Robin!" she whine, crossing her arms. "You scared me." Robin grinned as he flipped off the counter and placed a kiss on the top of her hand like a gentleman. "Okay, I forgive you."

"I knew you would. Do I get more points if I serve you chocolate for breakfast?" he asked, producing a box filled with heart shaped chocolates from behind his back. Zatanna almost shrieked in joy.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day, little magician."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Boy Wonder."

"Say it backwards," he teased.

"Nice try," she replied lightly before leaning in to kiss him.


	5. March 17th: St Patrick's Day

**March 17th- St. Patrick's Day**

"Would you get a life already?!" Artemis shouted at the top of her lungs as Wally chased her around Mount Justice. He skidded to a stop in front of her and pouted.

"Aw, come on!" He stomped off towards the kitchen. "You're wearing green," he muttered, answering her silent question. Artemis laughed, skipping after the downcast speedster.

"You realize you can't do it to M'gann either, right?" she said, jumping up onto the counter.

M'gann turned away from where she was watching her cookies bake. "Can't do what to me?"

"It's St. Patrick's Day," Robin cackled from where he stood in a corner. " You're supposed to wear green on it. And if you don't-"

"People get to pinch you," Wally sighed.

Robin spread his arms out in front of him. "And our lovely Martian friend happens to _be_ green."

M'gann nodded her head understandingly, giggling at Wally, while Artemis tipped her head to one side. She looked at Robin mischievously.

"You know, I don't think Conner has any green clothes," she said casually. Wally's head shot straight up, showing that he was wearing his grin again. He shot out of the room, and it was only a few seconds afterwards that M'gann, Artemis, and Robin heard a yell from the other side of Mount Justice.

"WALLY!" Conner's voice boomed. He entered the kitchen a few minutes later, holding a squirming Wally a few feet off the ground by the hood of his sweater.

"Here." Conner dropped Kid Flash on the floor in front of Artemis. "I think your pet ran away. Maybe you should put a leash on it."

Artemis' face turned red as she stormed out of the kitchen, swearing under her breath. Conner smirked, while M'gann and Robin were on their knees laughing. Wally stood up and brushed himself off before glaring at Superboy and rocketing out of the room. Conner sighed as two more voices echoed throughout the fortress.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!" Raquel shouted, followed closely by Zatanna's spell.

"EIT MIH PU!"

"Hey, magic is cheat- okay, okay, I'll stop!" Wally whined.


	6. May: Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

"Diana!" Wonder Woman turned around as she heard her name being called from farther down the Watchtower's hallway. Robin was weaving his way through League members, not paying attention to their protests as he bumped into them. He came to a stop in front of her, holding up his hand as he held his stomach, gasping for air. Diana smiled at Batman's little bird.

"What is it, little bird?" she asked, holding his arm to help him stand up again. Robin grinned before producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mami" he said with a grin before handing the Amazon queen the flowers and cartwheeling away.

"Bruce!" Diana called as she zeta-beamed into the Batcave. After a minute of standing in the dark cave, she sighed, crossing her arms. "I know you're in here; don't ignore me." She brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and smiled as the Dark Knight glided silently out of the shadows to stand in front of her.

"Any particular reason you graced me with your presence, Diana?" he growled in his normal tone, trying to ignore the fact that Wonder Woman was practically glowing.

"Dick called me Mami!" she said with a smile, unsure of Batman's reaction. But Bruce smiled. Or at least, he smirked.

_B01- Robin, B02- Kid Flash,_ the zeta platform announced, turning the adult's attention to the new arrivals. Robin and Kid Flash appeared in their civvies, laughing, only stopping as they realized they weren't alone. Robin looked over his shades to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Uh... hi Tati, Mami," he said nervously, glancing at Bats and then Diana. The latter's eyes teared up before she enveloped Dick in a hug. Bruce stood there somewhat awkwardly before placing a hand on his little bird's shoulder. Wally just glanced around and tapped his foot for a minute before stepping back on the zeta platform and beaming out of the cave, leaving the three heroes in their embrace

That night, as Catwoman landed softly back onto her apartment's terrace, she was greeted by a pair of roses and a diamond necklace with a note underneath the gifts. She slunk forward carefully, contemplating the possibility of a trap. As nothing happened, she pickeed up the note, eyes traveling quickly as she read it.

_Happy Mother's Day -Little Bird_

Selina smiled, turning around to face a column on the edge of the terrace. "Come on out, Robin," she purred. Robin peeked his head around the edge before slowly walking toward her. Catwoman smiled before ruffling his black hair. The two looked up as wind rushed past the faces and a shadow blocked out the hazy light of the moon.

"Selina." Batman growled her name as he stepped out of the shadows. She threw him a playful smile, which he ignored, turning his gaze to Robin. "I told you not to come here."

"But Tati-"

"Cave. _Now._" Robin sighed before jumping off the balcony and disappearing into the night.

Catwoman rolled her eyes. "Bruce, it's not like he did anything wrong." She picked up her presents and headed towards the sliding glass door. Selina paused for a moment before turning back towards Batman and brushing her roses across his chest. "See you around, Bats." She closed the door behind her.

Batman sighed before following Robin's lead and jumping off the terrace, only to swing up onto the next rooftop, behind his 'sidekick.'

"I thought I told you-" Batman gave up as Dick turned to look at him with a grin.

"Just feel the aster, Tati. I can't wait for Father's Day," the Boy Wonder added with his signature cackle.

**A/N: Yeah...hi. I know, I know, I feel so bad for not updating since March. Everything just caught up to me really quickly, but thankfully school's finally out, so I have more time to write! Basically I was gonna catch up with one more holiday I missed before the 4th of July, and then we're back on schedule! **

**Thank you all for the reviews, your support keeps me writing. also, check out my story on FictionPress! my account's the same.**

**yours whelmingly,**

**Lil' Hawkeye 3 :)**


End file.
